Mein Traum
by CJ11
Summary: J.D. hat mal wieder diese eine Vorstellung!


Titel : Mein Traum  
  
Autor: CJ  
  
Serie: SCRUBS   
  
Email-Addy: all_my_life@web.de  
  
Pairings: J.D. / Elliot   
  
Kurzfassung: J.D. hat mal wieder diese eine Vorstellung!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider überhaupt nicht die Rechte an Scrubs, hätte sie aber gerne gehabt!   
  
A/N: Es ist meine erste zu Scrubs. Habt mitleid mit einem armen Author! Feedback wäre wunderbar. SCRUBS ist die derzeit beste Serie!  
  
A/N 2: Die FF ist noch nicht Beta gelesen. Wenn jemand dies machen möchte, dann einfach bei mir melden. Zudem wollte ich sie net ewig so bei herum liegen lassen.  
  
  
  
Mein Traum  
  
Wieder ging der Wecker morgens um 6 Uhr los mit dem klingeln. Wie jeden Morgen haute ich auf ihm ein, doch er ging mal wieder nicht mit meinem hauen aus. Ich mußte so dann darauf aufstehen, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Aber da kam auch schon Elliot in mein Zimmer herein. Sie hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Blick zu mir. Und das schon so früh am morgen! Ich mochte sie irgendwie, aber nicht wenn sie mich so anschaute und was mir sagte.  
  
„Ich habe wieder das Gefühl, das irgendwas heute passiere, aber was?" fragte sie mich. Aber ich konnte nicht darauf eine richtige Antwort geben. Sie schaute mich an und schon saß sie auf meiner Bettkannte. Erstarrt sah ich sie an. Mir blieb ein wenig der Atem stehen. Ich sah sie in meinen Gedanken Nackt vor mir. Aber da stoßte sie mich an. Da war sie, angezogen und nicht nackt wie in meinen Gedanken.   
  
„Ja, worum ging es gerade in deiner Frage?" Dabei schaute ich sie noch intensiver an, mein Blick durchbohrte dabei ihren Körper. Ich hatte schon wieder den Gedanken von ihr. Aber ich mußte mich in dem Moment auf anderes Konzentrieren.   
  
„J.D. aufwachen, wir müßen gleich zu unserer Arbeit!" schrie sie mich nun plötzlich an. Vor schreck fiel ich aus meinem Bett heraus. Es passierte einfach ohne einen richtigen Grund. Irgendwie schien es mir peinlich vor ihr zu sein, da ich plötzlich nackt auf dem Boden lag. Sie lachte darauf laut los, das auch Turck in mein Zimmer hereinplatzte. Er grinste sich einen ab, das es nicht übersehbar war. Ich grief so schnell wie es ging nach meiner Bettdecke. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich vor beiden so zu sein. Vor ihr alleine hätte ich mich nicht ganz so geschämt, aber da war zudem noch mein bester Freund anwesend. Nein, das durfte nicht sein.  
  
„Mein Freund, warum machst du deswegen so ein Theater?"   
  
„Wie Törck?" schluchzte ich dabei, als ich ihm das fragte. Ich kannte keinen richtigen Grund! Ich erstarrte in einer ungewöhlichen Position vor beiden. Besonders für sie schien es sehr interessant zu sein. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht fragen, warum es so sei. Die Situation schien für mich nicht besser zu werden, sondern im peinlicher.  
  
„Raus mit euch beiden!" schrie ich wie ein wildgewordener Elch. Ich wollte mich endlich anziehen, und dann schnellstens mit beiden zur Arbeit gehen. Doch wie immer fand ich nicht die Klamotten, die ich mir abend davor zur Seite legte. Dabei mußten sie sich doch auf dem Stuhl befinden, wo sie jedoch komischerweise nicht befanden. Ich fing langsam zu verzweifeln. Sie mußten doch irgendwo sein! Aber wo? Ich wurde wieder zu einer Bestie, und stürmte aus dem Zimmer zu den beiden anderen. Sie schauten mich misstrauisch an. Turck ging dabei mit unserem ausgestopften Hund durch die Wohnung während sie irgendwelche Verenkungen veranstaltete. Dabei lief ich auf sie zu, dabei ich immer noch nackt. Nur ein Handtuch um mein bestes Stück. Ich berührte sie an der Schulter, worauf sie einen Schock erlebte. Sie schubste mich darauf nach hinten, wo ich auf die Couch fiel. Da schaute sie wieder mich so an. Ich wußte nicht was nun im Moment abging. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen. So schnell konnte dies nicht bei ihr vorkommen, auch wenn wir uns erst seit ein paar Wochen kannten. Doch ich kannte sie dafür schon gut genug. Aber das sie nun am frühen morgen schon über mich herfallen mußte? Naja, ich war eigentlich bei ihr alles gewohnt, deshalb hatte ich mich auch nicht mehr darüber gewundert. Ich ließ es zu. Dieses Gefühl mit dieser Frau, das machte mich gleich wach. Ich konnte ihr jedoch nicht die Gefühle entgegenzeigen. Dafür war ich noch nicht im Moment bereit, jedenfalls nicht um diese Uhrzeit, wo ich selber oft mit meiner Müdigkeit kämpfte. Da war sie gerade im Vorteil und das schien sie auch auszunützen wie ich soweit erkannte. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Sie küßte mich überraschend auf die Wange, was eigentlich nicht so von ihr erwartete. Ich ließ es ihr machen, warum sollte ich es auch ihr verbieten. Dafür mag ich sie einfach, auch wenn ich es ihr noch nicht wirklich sagte. Der Grund war eigentlich noch nicht zu begründen, doch es war erst mal so. Aber ich wehrte mich auch nicht gegen ihre Küße, sondern ließ sie weitermachen. Ich konnte soweit meinen besten Freund aus dem Raum hinauswinken, da ich mit ihr ungestört sein wollte, da ich auch nicht bei ihm zuschaute wenn er mit seiner Flamme herumknutschte. Da schickte er mich auch immer wieder weg, auch wenn ich dabei gern geblieben wäre! Ich wollte um keinen Fall von seiner wenigkeit gestört werden, da Elliot sonst nie zu dem gekommen wäre wie gerade. Dafür kannte ich sie doch schon recht gut!   
  
„Du hast so eine weiche Haut!" hörte ich von ihr, als sie an meinem Ohr angelangte. Das machte mich stutzig, doch ich hörte das wirklich gern aus ihrem Munde. Besonders von ihr! Sie hatte so einen Ton zu mir, der mir sonst keine andere zeigte. Das machte mich auch wenig verwirrt, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht so gegen sie wehren.   
  
„Ach wirklich?" erwiderte ich ihr doch erstaut. Sie nickte darauf und knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen weiter. Ich liebt es irgendwie von ihr. Ich fand es genial was sie in dem Moment mit mir veranstaltete. Ein Glück hatte ich Törck von hier verscheucht. Ich kannte doch seine Neugier, aber nicht diesesmal!   
  
„Ja, das meine ich wirklich zu dir! Würde ich das sonst so deuten?" fragte sie mich. Aber ich kam nicht zu meiner Antwort. Sie hatte schon ihren Mund auf meinen gepreßt um ihn zu küssen. Ich wehrte mich net, sondern genoß es. Sie hatte weiche Lippen, genau wie ich es mag. Doch woher wußte sie es fragte ich mich allgemeinen? Mir fiel keine Antwort ein, und ich ließ sie mich weiterküssen. Aber da schob ich sie was zur Seite. Ihr Blick machte mich was nervös.  
  
„Was ist mir dir? Willst du es nicht? Dachte die ganze Zeit, das du es immer mit mir wolltest, aber was ist nun mit dir los?"   
  
Dabei war ich einfach zu sprachlos, ich brachte kein Wort heraus, zu sehr waren meine Gedanken woanders in dem Augenblick! Ich konnte es ihr aber nicht erklären, wo sie nun in dem Moment waren, irgendwie schien es mir zu peinlich. Zudem traute ich mich nicht ganz recht vor ihr. Dabei gab es doch eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür. Aber es war gerade so, ich konnte auch nicht sie deswegen fragen. So starrte ich sie an. Sie merkte es, sagte doch nichts dazu. Sie behielt es wohl für sich selber zu dem Zeitpunnkt.   
  
„J.D., was ist mir dir los?" fragte sie mich zum wiederholten mal.  
  
Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Das ich sie mehr mag, als ich zugeben wollte? Das sie meine heimliche Traumfrau war? Nein, das ging nicht, dafür bin ich einfach zu schüchtern. Mir fehlen vor ihr dann ganz einfach die passenden Worte! Wie würde sie darauf reagieren? All dies dachte ich gerade, als sie auf mir lag. Sollte ich es machen oder nicht, das war die Frage!   
  
„Ich will dir was sagen Elliot!"  
  
Sie schaute mich an als wenn die Welt untergehen würde. Und ich sah darin, wie die Welt in dem Moment für immer unterging. Nein, das darf doch nicht sein! Ich fand mich schon damit ab, als sie mir mit ihrer Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Verwirrt sah ich in Elliots Augen. Sie wartete darauf was ich ihr sagen wollte! Sie wollte davon nicht abweichen!  
  
„J.D.!!!" schrie sie mich an.  
  
„Was ist los?" fragte sie mich. Sie kam dabei ganz nah an mich heran.   
  
„Ich wollte dir folgendes sagen bzw. fragen?"   
  
Sie schaute mich noch intensiver an, was mich jedoch nervöser vor ihrer Anwesenheit machte. Wie sollte ich es ihr denn sagen. Dabei war es doch eine einfache Sache mit ihr. Doch es schien mir sowas von schwer zu fallen ihr zur sagen.  
  
„Und J.D., was ist es nun?"  
  
Ihre Blicke waren nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Ich mußte es ihr einfach sagen, bevor es vielleicht doch zu spät sei! Auch wenn es gerade mir John Dorian nicht einfach fiel. Jedoch mußte ich Elliot sagen. Dafür hatte ich in ihrer Anwesenheit zulange schon gewartet. Es mußte nun gesagt werden, jetzt oder nie!  
  
„Also Elliot, ich wollte dir folgendes sagen bzw. fragen!" stotterte ich vor ihr her.  
  
„Dann spanne mich nicht so auf die Folter!" forderte sie mich an.  
  
„Ich wollte fragen, ob du ...." als plötzlich mein Wecker mich lauthals aus dem Schlaf rieß. Menno dachte ich, war es nun wahr, was ich sie fragen wollte, oder war es wieder einer meiner vielen Träume und Gedanken die mich so mitnahmen in der letzten Zeit? Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort, und andere brauchte ich nicht fragen, sie kannten sie noch weniger als ich selber. Also mußte ich selber eine Antwort suchen, auch wenn es mir nicht gerade einfach fiel. Aber ich hoffte für den Moment, das ich sie bald finde, und dann Elliot wirklich fragen könne. Doch ich stand nun aus meinem Bett, und hoffte das beste für den Tag.  
  
Ende 


End file.
